


The color of your hair

by DaphnePearson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphnePearson/pseuds/DaphnePearson
Summary: "Natasha vorrebbe chiedergli tante cose, vorrebbe dare finalmente un senso a tutto il non detto, ma il Sondato d'Inverno non è già più lì con lei. Non c'è neppure James in realtà. Ora c'è di nuovo Bucky."[missing scene] [Infinity War] [BukyNat/WinteWidow] [Stucky- friendship]





	The color of your hair

La zona sembra apparentemente libera. Gli occhi attenti di Natasha scandagliano attentamente il bosco, individuando qualsiasi possibile pericolo, i sensi all’erta, la mano stretta all’impugnatura della pistola-fidata amica. 

Devono fare in fretta. Hanno perso di vista gli altri e ora non può fare a meno di sentirsi irrequieta. E’ abituata a cavarsela da sola ma da quando c’è il Capitano non ha più dovuto farlo: segue con spassionata fiducia ogni suo ordine, semplicemente perché ciò che ordina Capitan America deve essere necessariamente la cosa giusta da fare. Si sente una persona migliore così, Natasha, seguire il suo Messia le smacchia la coscienza. Ora che è semplicemente staccata da lui si odia un po’ per sentirsi così persa e spaesata, come se non avesse mai affrontato una missione difficile prima di allora. 

Certo, si sentirebbe meglio, se il Soldato d’Inverno collaborasse almeno un po’. 

Nascosti dietro la loro postazione rocciosa Natasha continua a sentire il suo sguardo bruciarle la nuca. La fissa con insistenza da tempo ormai, e la Vedova Nera deve farsi crescere sette occhi perché deve controllare anche la sua zona. 

“Potrebbe gentilmente fare il suo lavoro Sergente Barnes? La avviso che non mi prenderò alcuna responsabilità se dovesse accaderle qualcosa” 

Il suo compagno d’armi non risponde. C’è qualcosa di confuso e agitato nel suo sguardo, la ruga della fronte aggrottata come se avesse davanti una parola familiare che però fa fatica a decifrare.  
Natasha non può che chiedersi se anche lui si senta in qualche modo perso senza la guida rassicurante di Steve Rogers. 

“C’è qualcosa di diverso in te” commenta poi, ma non aggiunge altro.  
Diverso da quando?, vorrebbe chiedere Natasha. Da Berlino? Dalla Russia?, ma non sa bene quanto la mente di James Barnes sia elastica, non sa se ricorda di lei e onestamente non sa neanche se vuole saperlo. 

“Avevo i capelli rossi, prima” risponde.

Prima, può avere una collocazione temporale più o meno lunga, nel loro caso.  
Prima, quando ho infranto circa un milione di leggi perché in un momento di follia ho deciso che meritavi almeno una possibilità, e sono diventata una ricercata dall’ONU.  
Prima, quando hai ci siamo affrontati a Washington e tremavo anche solo a sentir pronunciare il tuo nome, ma non lo davo a vedere.  
Prima, quando cadevo a terra stremata e piena di lividi ogni sera, dopo gli allenamenti estenuanti, quando il sonno era popolato solo da calci, occhi spenti e stelle rosse. 

L’uscita sui capelli comunque sembra risvegliare qualcosa nei ricordi sopiti del Soldato d’Inverno. Spalanca gli occhi sorpreso, come se avesse tolto le gocce di pioggia dal parabrezza e ora riuscisse a vedere nitidamente la strada.  
Prima che Natasha possa anche accorgersene il braccio metallico è scattato nella sua direzione e la spia si irrigidisce di colpo, trattiene il fiato e d’istinto con una mano gli blocca il polso. Per quanto ora sembri un alleato, non può fare a meno di aspettarsi un colpo alle spalle da un momento all’altro. James però pare non curarsene nemmeno. Non sembra avere cattive intenzioni, in effetti, commenta tra se Natasha, perché sta solo passando tra il pollice e l’indice una ciocca bionda, l’espressione di chi ha appena rimesso assieme le tessere di un puzzle. 

“Erano del colore del sangue” commenta poi “Ti si addicevano” 

E’ una frase che può voler dire tutto come può non voler dire niente, e la Vedova Nera stringe la mano attorno al suo polso ancor di più. Il Soldato parla per enigmi come ha sempre fatto; è lui stesso il più oscuro, intricato e affascinante tra tutti gli enigmi.  
“Suppongo di si” , commenta, perché davvero non sa dove l’atro voglia andare a parare. 

Bucky sembra comunque soddisfatto della risposta, e annuisce, come se Natasha abbia effettivamente compreso, come se fosse davvero possibile non perdersi nei meandri della sua mente.  
“Spietata e distruttiva” continua poi continuando a fissare i capelli biondi, e ora la sua espressione si distorce in una di fastidio, come se trovasse quello aveva davanti tremendamente sbagliato “Una spia, un’assassina. Un mostro. ”  
Gli occhi chiari del Sergente si spostarono su di lei, riemerso finalmente a fatica dal passato in cui stava sprofondando.  
“Sembra che io alla fine abbia fatto un buon lavoro, Natalia”

La Vedova Nera sussulta, perché davvero nessuno più la chiama con quel nome. E’ uno nome che le riporta alla mente la neve candida, il gelo intenso, nessuna casa a cui tornare, la solitudine nel cuore; il dolore del braccio metallico contro il suo sterno, gli occhi oscuri di un maestro mai contento, che la pressa a terra e le tira i capelli così forte da strapparglieli. 

Le ricorda anche il colore rosso. La Stanza Rossa, la stella rossa sul braccio, il rosso terrificante del sangue che ha sputato quando i suoi colpi le hanno quasi sfondato i polmoni, ma anche le labbra piene del Soldato, strette e screpolate, e che nei suoi sogni diventavano calde e accoglienti e sue.  
“Il biondo non è il tuo colore. E’ un colore per bravi ragazzi, come Steve, o la sua nuova fidanzata, o il tipo rozzo dello spazio. Ma tu sei come me: un covo di ombre che riesci a malapena a tenere a bada” 

Natasha vorrebbe chiedergli tante cose, vorrebbe dare finalmente un senso a tutto il non detto, ma il Soldato d’Invero non è già più lì con lei. Non c’è neppure James in realtà. Ora c’è di nuovo Bucky. 

Lo vede di colpo ritto in posizione verticale, il fucile ben piantato tra le mani, cerca di capire se la zona è tranquilla. Lo capisce dallo sguardo disperato e determinato, e ha come la sensazione che ci sia Steve da qualche parte che lo stia chiamando nel loro speciale modo di comunicare con le anime, e Bucky abbia risposto al richiamo. Si incammina seguendo la sua personale Stella Polare, Natasha non sa dove sta andando ma è certa che sia la direzione giusta per arrivare al sorriso caldo e rassicurante del Capitano. Bucky Barnes, d’altronde, lo ha sempre trovato in mezzo al mondo. 

Natasha ricaccia mal volentieri tutti i suoi interrogativi in gola e si appresta a seguirlo. Sa che non è il momento e sa che per Bucky lei verrà sempre dopo il suo Capitano, non importa quale sia la circostanza.  
Non le resta altro che smettere di essere Natalia e ritornare ad essere la Vedova Nera. Almeno per adesso.


End file.
